As is generally known, the theft of power or energy in a power grid, often referred to as “non-technical losses” (NTLs), can represent a significant problem in power distribution systems throughout the world. Particularly, it has been estimated that utility companies throughout the world can collectively end up losing billions of dollars per year in this manner. Identifying power theft (alternatively referred to herein as “energy theft”), and particularly its location (by way of “localizing” the theft) has thus become crucial towards mitigating the longer-term impact of such problems.